Frank "Doc" DuFresne
"I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic." : —Doc : "What's the difference?" : —Tucker : "Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable...while they die." : —Doc in Motion to Adjourn Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank DuFresne, nicknamed Doc, is a main character in the Rooster Teeth web series, Red vs. Blue. He is a non-competitive pacifist and his armor color is purple, a combination of both red and blue as he helps both the Red and Blue teams. (Author's note: Information was taken from the RVB Wiki) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doc vs The Medic * Doc vs Mercy * Doc vs Two-Face (Completed) Possible Opponents * Ana (Overwatch) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Valentine History Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Frank DuFresne * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown Arsenal * M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon: '''The signature weapon of Doc/O'Malley, he has shown that even though his knowledge is basic on the launcher, he shows great effectiveness with it. The launcher fires rockets that can be programmed to be heat-seeking. The launcher can fire twice before having to reload. Doc/O'Malley have been seen using the launcher a melee weapon. * '''Medical Scanner: A tool primarily used by Doc, and other medics, in order to diagnose the illnesses and injuries of the various soldiers he encounters, often the main cast. The device apparently requires a trained professional to use, though this is only because of it's poor design rather than requiring any real skill as its only response to a wide assortment of medical problems is to glow different shades of green, some of which that can causes sterility if pointed at the genitals. The powercell can also be overloaded to shoot a overcharged burst of energy however it does not show how lethal it is due to the fact that the Meta was the only one on the receiving end of the shot. The shot did however overload the Meta's time distortion armor enhancement so it stands to reason that it can overload other electronics. Feats * Delivered an alien baby from Tucker. * Arguably the fastest natural speed of the Reds and Blues. * Survived isolation for an undetermined amount of time, barely holding onto his sanity. * Healed a foot injury with a massage. * Defeated soldiers that were better trained than him. * Literally picks up and throws the Apollo 11 lander straight at Donut, which weighs about 16 tons * Survived getting blown up by multiple land mines * Attacked the reds and blues, kidnapped Lopez, and went to the top of the base in what seemed like an instant * Merely smacked Donut with a gravity hammer and sent him flying into space * Not only did he survive a punch from The Meta,one of the physically strongest characters in the series,he got embedded into a wall and was stuck there for several episodes, and he was totally fine, even talking casually to Agent Washington while he was stuck in the wall * Along with the rest of the Reds and Blues, survived a 10 megaton bomb * Was blasted off a skyscraper with a grenade and somehow lived * Runs to a grenade and kicks it away before it exploded and after the pin was pulled * Continuously beats up Tucker for nearly 2 episodes straight Flaws * Was not the best medic at the start of the series * Is somewhat of a coward but has become more assertive * Is a terrible thrower * Failed medical school * Defeated by Donut Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Underdogs Category:Time Travelers